Lightning Horse-Cart
by AshyLarry
Summary: The first of many stories in which The Lord Tachanka encounters another operator outside of work.


Lightning Horse-Cart

"Twenty-Eight years"

A quick glance at his watch confirmed it, "Twenty-Eight years to the date" Blitz thought as he strolled along the cobblestone.

"Of all the memories this street has, at least I was there for the wall." Blitz thought.

Indeed it was November Ninth, Twenty-Eight years since Berlin was made whole again and the madness of the Soviet rule of Eastern Germany ended. He remembered being in the crowd as the first swing of a sledge hammer declared the second world war over at last.

"What better time to take my month off?" Blitz muttered to himself as he continued his walk. "It's nice being out of the uniform," he mused, "it's been forever since I wore these jeans." He moved his arms slightly to know the sensation of sleeve room in his sports jacket.

He passed fellow Berliners, the memorial, and the occasional Biergarten before he was visually accosted by what seemed to be a human bunker walking towards him.

Clad in a camouflage uniform, emblazoned with Russian insignia, toting a tripod-bound LMG, all whilst wearing at least ten kilograms of metal on his head was Tachanka. Blitz recognized the man from work but had no idea why he was in Berlin at the same time in the same place.

Blitz thought to himself, "Damn, I hate seeing people outside of work! Since I'm in street clothes he may not recognize me. I didn't expect seeing anyone I knew here; much less an old commie next to the berlin wall memorial."

Hurrying by nonchalantly, Blitz passed Tachanka. All was quiet until the silence was shattered by an Earth-rumbling, "Zdrasvutye, Elias!"

Despite all his training and experience, Blitz was caught off guard by the greeting, even more so by hearing his own name. Blitz spun around and replied, "Hallo, Tachanka. Nice seeing you here… in full uniform."

The walking bunker of a man let out a hearty chuckle, "You know what they say, you never leave the job!"

"At your age I suppose that means a lot more," Blitz said, "what brings you to Berlin?"

"I felt like reliving old memories, I was stationed at one of the old guard posts along the wall before you tore it down." Tachanka remarked.

Blitz wasn't sure if this was a challenge, but decided to act as if it weren't, "funny thing, I was here for the same reason. Of course, I was on the other side of the wall."

Tachanka's eyes lit up within his helmet, "Funny how life works, you never get used to it. Seeing as how luck would have us meet here, want to go get some food? I don't know anyone in town so it'd be nice to chat with a friend."

Blitz underwent a myriad of thoughts in the brief moment that passed, "Sure, but considering the day and our nation's history, lets go for Italian food. I know a good place downtown."

Dinner had passed quickly over friendly reminiscing. Times that had gone well, times that had gone bad. All the memories of wildewurst and chyeburyeki passed. As the meal came to a close, they realized they had much in common. They were both there to see the wall fall, and were both there now to remember it's collapse. Despite which side they were on then, they were on the same side now.

As they exited the restaurant, the conversation had remained steady. Standing in front of the door, Blitz said hesitantly, "while you're here you might was well come back to my apartment for a few drinks. I don't know if you heard, but we have _decent_ beer here."

"The stories never end about you Germans and your beer, real men drink vodka!" Tachanka boasted.

Seeing Blitz be taken aback, Tachanka changed his tone, "But I've never tried a German beer. I'd like to see if it can beat the Czech…"

Blitz took the invite and returned the chuckle from earlier that day, "Will it? You're in for it now, friend!"

The two disappeared into the darkness and fog of late-night Berlin until they arrived at Blitz's apartment, thoroughly damp from the humidity.

"Nice place-" Tachanka said before being cut off.

"I'm getting the beers! You want light or dark?"

Tachanka thought about vodka, "Light!" he replied.

Blitz returned with six beers in hand; clearly he expected the night to go on much longer. As time passed and the conversation flowed, Tachanka noticed something about the apartment.

"Elias, where's your wife? I've heard so much about her around the office and I was hoping to meet her."

Blitz blushed and turned away, "don't go telling Mike, but I don't actually have a wife."

Tachanka's eyebrows shot up from behind his helmet until they couldn't been seen through his visor, "I won't be telling Thatcher, that old traditionalist. But why lie?"

Blitz hesitated, "it was easier than telling everyone that I'm actually gay… and a technosexual."

Tachanka fell silent for a moment, then reached back and set his LMG on the coffee table in front of him. Looking over he saw Blitz sprout a chub in his tight-fitting jeans.

"It may be the beer, or that I added vodka to my beer, but seeing as how no one knows we're here…"

Blitz lunged across the couch, landing on Tachanka's strong, wide chest, looking into his eyes through his helmet visor. Blitz knew exactly what he wanted to do, he only needed Tachanka's affirmation. Gazing into his eyes, he saw the feeling return.

"Do you think I have time to use the bathroom first?" Blitz said in anticipation

Tachanka pulled Blitz closer, "No, I prefer my LMG mounted _and_ loaded".


End file.
